Soundtrack
Below are songs from the soundtrack of Crackdown and Crackdown 2. In Crackdown, when the player changes the music, the title will display, however in Crackdown 2, the title is not 'being displayed. [[Crackdown|'Crackdown 1]] The Agency: *A1 People - Evel Knievel *Albrecht Kunze - Monochrom Juno *Amon Tobin - Mission *Atlas Plug - Get Rolled On *Atlas Plug - Halfway Till Bliss *Atlas Plug - Rule The World *Atlas Plug - The Ace, The Only *Celldweller - Afraid This Time (Instrumental) *Celldweller - Fadeaway (Instrumental) *Celldweller - Frozen (Instrumental) *Celldweller - So Sorry To Say *Celldweller - The Last Firstborn *Curve - Get Me Through This *Curve - In Disguise *Daniel Lenz - Scarey Cherry *Daniel Lenz - To The Line *Deadly Avenger - Wild Chillies *DJ Krush feat. Sunja Lee - Gokurakucho Ron (a.k.a. Paradise Bird Theory)* *Hybrid feat. Peter Hook - Higher Than A Skyscraper *Hybrid feat. Peter Hook - Higher Than A Skyscraper (Hybrid Twitch & Sweat Remix) *Julian Beeston - Internal Intrigue *Kinky - The Headphonist (Gil Vocal) *Korn+Flake - TV Wanna Be *OmTheory - Bad Em *OmTheory - Lost Relevancy *OmTheory - Slickster *The Drawbacks - Yes For An Answer *Note: This song is not only used in game, but also as the title and menu music; as well as the loading ambiance. Los Muertos: *A1 People - No One Likes A Smartarse (Mistitled "Crash" in game) *Control Machete - Andamos Armados *Control Machete - Así Son Mis Días *Control Machete - Bandera *Control Machete - Bien, Bien *Control Machete - Comprendes, Mendes? *Control Machete - Danzón *Control Machete - El Genio Del Dub *Control Machete - El Son Divo *Control Machete - Grin-Gosano *Control Machete - Humanos Mexicanos *Control Machete - Si Señor *Control Machete - Toda La Casa *Kinky - Do You Like It? *Kinky - Ejercicio # 16 *Kinky - Más *Kinky - Mirando De Lado *Korn+Flake - Reife Früchte *Molotov - Apocalypshit *Molotov - El Mundo *Molotov - Here We Kum *Molotov - Karmara *Molotov - Molotov Cocktail Party *Molotov - Ñero *Molotov - No Manches Mi Vida *Molotov - Parásito *Molotov - Polkas Palabras *Molotov - Step Off *Sussan Deyhim - Bade Saba (Remix) The Volk: *A1 People - Rhythm Machine *Amon Tobin - El Wraith *Amon Tobin - Escape *Amon Tobin - Rosies *Amon Tobin - Sultan Drops *Aphrodite - Boomtown *Aphrodite - Calcutta *Auto Aggression - IIR Filter 3 *Auto Aggression - Tempel 3 *Cujo - Paris Streatham (Mistitled "Cat People" in game) *Dismantled - Breed To Death (Klan "Feed" Antkow Remix) (Mistitled "Breed To Death" in game) *Dismantled - The Swarm (Daedal Remix) *DJ Zinc - Voodoo *FC Kahuna - Glitterball *Flesh Field - Uprising *Freak XXI - P.I.N. *Julian Beeston - Android Rock *Kultur Shock - Alma *mind.in.a.box - Questions (Scorch Mix) *Shiznaptic - Dead Inside *Shiznaptic - The Cell *Stromkern - Can’t Believe *Stromkern - Slow Cascade *Toby Mac - Extreme Days *Toby Mac - Get This Party Started *Toby Mac - Momentum *Toby Mac - Yours Shai-Gen: *A1 People - Black Ice *Absynthesis - Crawl (Instrumental Mix) *Albrecht Kunze - Drowned Under Influence *Atlas Plug - Around The World *Daniel Lenz - Demolition Down *Daniel Lenz - Massive Mellow *Daniel Lenz - Push *Daniel Lenz - The Krystal *Dieselboy + Kaos - Barrier Break *DJ? Acucrack - Freak Flag *DJ Krush feat. Inden - Toki No Tabiji *DJ Krush feat. Mr. Lif - Nosferatu *DJ Krush feat. Opus - Trihedron *DJ Krush feat. Shin'ichi Kinoshita - Beyond Raging Waves *DJ Krush feat. Tatsuki & Tobias Wilner - Decks-Athron *DJ Krush feat. Tunde Ayanyem - Sonic Traveler *DJ Vadim - Something To Feel? (Instrumental) *Hybrid feat. Peter Hook - Higher Than A Skyscraper (The Orb’s Towers Of Babel Remix) *Robert Miles - Release Me (Da Lata El Duderino Remix) *Robert Miles feat. Trilok Gurtu - Inductive *Supercruizer - Jetstream *The Drawbacks - Peligro Minus Below are songs from the soundtrack of Crackdown 2http://www.joystiq.com/2010/07/02/crackdown-2s-open-world-rampaging-fueled-by-r-e-m-among-other/. Agency *Ame - Doldrums *Tokyo Blackstar - Kagura *Klaus Schulze - Invisible Musik *Morgan Kuhli - Journey of a Bird *Morgan Kuhli - Airmusique *Rice Mutt - 4Eliza #6 *Ohler - Untitled 1 *Noumena - Aggregate Cell Licensed *King Cannibal - A Shining Force *King Cannibal - Aragami Style *The Bug - Angry (Ft. Tippa Irie) *Tek-One - Broken String *Qemists - Dem Na Like Me *D*minds - Maniac Cop *Reso - Otacon *Rossi B & Luca feat. Killa P - Police Ar Come Run *Atari Teenage Riot - Revolution Action *Jakes - Scannerz *Reso - Slap Chop *Starkey - Spacecraft *DJ Prime Cuts & Dyanmite MC - Warning (Eddie K remix) *EL-B - Damm Cell Remix *R.E.M. - Ignoreland - Remixer = Kleptone *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising - Remixer = Mistabishi *Afflicted - Here Come The Cops - Remixer = EL-B *Blue Oyster Cult - Godzilla - Remixer = Mistabishi *Johnny Cash - Man In Black - Remixer = Sientific American *Bob Dylan - Masters Of War - Remixer = Sientific American *Whodini - Freaks Come Out At Night - Remixer = Mistabishi *Deltron 3030 - Virus - Remixer = Dan the Automator *7 Seconds - We're Gonna Fight - Remixer = Sientific American *7 Seconds - We're Gonna Fight - Remixer = Tigerstyle *Public Enemy - Louder Than A Bomb - Remixer = The Bug *The Damned - Smash It Up - Remixer = King Cannibal Civilian *Joker - Digidesign *Joker - Purple City (w/ Ginz) *Joker - Psychedelic Runway *Freeland - Do You (Joker rmx) *Daedelus - Touchtone *Stimming - Song for Isabelle *Headhunter - Life Form *Instramental - Photograph *Roots Manuva - Witness (1 Hope) *Qemists - The Demand *Qemists - The Affliction *Mensah - Pulse 80's Category:Crackdown Category:Crackdown 2 Category:Gameplay